


Sex in the Alleyway

by Jaycen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Fusion, Blood Drinking, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mood Swings, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycen/pseuds/Jaycen
Summary: Nicole’s eyes widened as the woman practically cooed at her across the bar.This was not the desired effect that Nicole had hoped to have.Clearly this woman had never met a Vampire before.Nicole had no idea how someone who worked in a bar that catered to the supernatural could be so daft as to not understand the meaning behind a well-placed growl.“Come on then sweetness, are you gonna tell me your name or are you gonna make me guess it, hmm?”
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	Sex in the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> I have extreme writer's block for my other fic.  
> I apologize if anyone has been waiting for an update to it.  
> This is a one-shot to hopefully dislodge it.  
> Enjoy.

Nicole walked into the club with a hesitant gait and slowly made her way to the bar. She sat down at the far end of it where she could see nearly the whole place, leaving only one seat available beside her.

That was one more than she preferred, but it was too early in the night for the crowds to be pouring in just yet. _‘Besides, if someone were to sit beside me I could just…_ ’

Nicole was startled out of her thoughts as the bartender rapidly appeared and asked her for her drink order in a far too perky voice.

Nicole sighed and pointed to a random bottle on one of the back shelves as she steadily avoided eye contact with her.

The woman curiously cocked her head slightly and studied Nicole for a moment.

Spirited hazel eyes squinted in amusement as she quickly turned around, grabbed the bottle of Blue Curacao that Nicole had aimlessly pointed to, and placed it on the bar between them with a thump.

“You sure you don’t want me to add anything to this honey? It’s not usually meant to be drunk straight on.” The woman’s cheeky grin and infectious voice made Nicole’s skin feel prickly and the room to suddenly feel stifling.

“Surprise me then.” The bartender’s eyebrows shot up at the gruff response and a challenging grin accompanied it.

“You asked for it stud.”

Nicole watched as the woman grabbed a cocktail shaker and packed it full of ice. She grabbed a jigger and filled it with a one-ounce measure of the Blue Curacao, dumping it into the shaker once it hit the top.

The woman then turned and grabbed a bottle of Limoncello from the top shelf. She stood on her tiptoes, making sure she extended her lithe frame as much as she could until her shirt exposed a portion of her defined abdomen.

She locked eyes with Nicole, whose own eyebrows shot upwards at that, and began spinning and flipping the bottle multiple times through the air, even allowing it to land on various parts of her body before becoming airborne once more.

Nicole watched as the bottle spun in the palm of her hand only to be thrown upwards, flipping three times through the air, before being caught upside down right over the waiting measuring tool.

When that was full, she casually flipped the bottle upright and poured the Limoncello into the shaker. Returning to the shelves, she hesitated briefly, moving towards a locked see-through case.

She took a key from around her neck and opened the door, pulling out a black bottle of Absolut Crystal Pinstripe Vodka.

The woman returned to the bar, flipping the measuring tool over to the larger side and began to pour, slowly licking her lips as she stared with unbridled lust into the caramel-honey-colored eyes of the slack jawed Nicole across the bar top.

When the jigger was full, she emptied the insanely expensive Vodka into the shaker. She gave a wink to Nicole as she grinned and replaced the bottle back into its locked safe. 

She walked back to the shaker and added a dash of Sprite into it, placed the lid on top, flipped it over and slammed the top down quickly onto the rubber mat below.

The bartender suddenly grabbled the bottom of the shaker and flipped it into the air toward Nicole.

Nicole’s eyes widened as the woman suddenly grabbed it one handed in midair and began to shake it vigorously, all while giggling at the redhead on the other side of the bar.

Nicole glared at her. ‘ _Who in the hell does she think she is to pretend to throw something at **my** goddamn **FACE**.’_

The more Nicole glared, the more the bartender began to giggle.

‘ _She’s insane. They’ve hired a nutjob to work the bar.’_

If the bartender was offended by Nicole’s clear agitation or dismay, she sure did not show it. The woman reached over and pulled out a cocktail glass with one hand as she flipped the shaker a few times with the other.

She placed both down on the rubber mat in front of her and took out a lemon and a zester, quickly adding some to the bottom of the glass, followed by a splash of red Dragon Fruit Acai Syrup.

A mulling stick quickly followed, and the aroma of freshly squeezed lemon filled the space between the two women. The shaker top was popped off and a strainer was placed over the lid, the liquid poured into the glass from differing heights in one continuous pour.

The woman placed a cut lemon circle on the lip of the glass as a garnishment and finished with a red striped straw. She placed the drink down in front of Nicole with a flourish as if to say, _ta da!_

Nicole was not impressed. She just had to wait for over ten minutes for a drink with exactly three types of liquor, all of which were no more than a few steps away. This was absurd!

With narrowed eyes and a sense of disdain, Nicole took a sip of the drink and scowled at the flushed woman. Of _course_ it was delicious.

Nicole watched as the woman became positively giddy when she took another sip, all while continuing to glare at the bubbly little brunet in front of her.

“I call it a _Sex in the Alleyway_. _”_

Nicole barely missed doing a spit-take as the bartender began to shuffle from foot to foot; her smile became nearly blinding when Nicole pulled the drink away to glare ferociously at her.

“Not that I’m foreshadowing or anything. First one’s on the house by the way. I’m Waverly. I haven’t seen you in here before, beautiful. What’s your name?”

Nicole glowered at the question that the cheerful little sprite asked. ‘ _How **dare** she ask something so personal after just having met me. Honestly.’_

Nicole refused to acknowledge how ridiculous her ire was at the woman or why she was suddenly so maddened by a simple question. She quickly sucked in a breath and growled menacingly, reinforcing her mental shields as she did so.

“Oh! You are so _adorable_! Honestly! Ugh! I just wanna put you in my pocket and carry you home, darlin’. My gosh!”

Nicole’s eyes widened as the woman practically cooed at her across the bar. This was not the desired effect that Nicole had hoped to have.

Clearly this woman had never met a Vampire before.

Nicole had no idea how someone who worked in a bar that catered to the supernatural could be so daft as to not understand the meaning behind a well-placed growl. 

...

“Come on then sweetness, are you gonna tell me your name or are you gonna make me guess it, hmm?”

Waverly leaned one elbow on the bar and peered into the eyes of the redheaded enigma across from her.

The woman slowly sipped her drink from the straw and scowled at her while doing it. Waverly had to admit that it was turning her on something fierce.

She knew the woman was a Vampire.

She’s not the first one that had visited this club since it opened, but Waverly had to admit that she was by far the most enjoyable.

‘ _And hot. Can’t forget the hotness factor.’_

Ever since Waverly was small, she knew that she had a certain… quirk. She genuinely enjoyed provoking people.

She found out young that there were various levels to this little personality trait of hers and she focused on perfecting how to drive someone to an exasperating madness versus a simple frustration.

She also found out that going about it in a good-natured and positive way meant that the quantity that most people would put up with was far greater than if you were mean spirited.

After years of arduous work, she had finally established herself as the nicest person in her hometown.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel. It was only many years after the fact that Waverly realized there wasn’t a challenge to be had anymore. Everyone went out of their way to be nice to the spirited little angel with a nearly obsessive compulsion to be overly helpful.

No one got annoyed at her anymore. There were never anymore outbursts or a simmering anger directed at her.

Waverly had begun to feel… unfulfilled.

She had never told a soul about her little personality trait. As the years went on, it turned from simple enjoyment and a way to get attention to something a bit more… carnal. _Especially_ with someone as delicious as the ginger goddess sitting across from her now.

Her infuriated ire caused aching throbs to shoot across Waverly’s lower back and quick pulses of lightning to beat in her clit. She knew that this woman was a beautiful, baleful treasure trove of rip-shit pissed off and Waverly was salivating in anticipation of their inevitable showdown.

Waverly just needed to find out tall, hot and brooding’s name first.

“No? It’s ok, I understand how nerve-wracking it can be to talk to new people. Plus, I’m a _huge_ fan of guessing games!” Waverly watched as the redheads’ right eye began to slightly twitch and the grasp on her cocktail glass became a bit firmer.

Waverly’s nipples tightened at the sight of it.

“Hmm… Bernadette? No, not Bernie. Um… Charlie! No, no. Let’s see… um… you look like a… Seraphina! Am I right?” Waverly knew she was on the right track as the sexy ginger began to grind her teeth and huff a bit from her nostrils.

Her eyes were blazing as they stared directly into Waverly’s own.

Anyone else would have immediately walked away at that point and perhaps would have taken an early break in the back room.

Waverly, however, beamed at the glowering woman and leaned both elbows onto the bar, thrusting her breasts forward and casually shifting back and forth, trying to bring a bit of relief to her aching nether region.

She could feel her juices pooling in her underwear as the redhead emitted an aura of extreme vexation.

The redhead’s nostrils flared as she quickly released the glass and sat up a bit, holding her shoulders back. Her eyes snapped toward the shelves of alcohol behind Waverly, glowering at them as if they were the cause of her sudden distress.

Her lips pursed and the sides of her mouth turned downwards a bit as her eyebrows furrowed with a menacing scowl. Waverly nearly moaned as she felt her pussy set off little shocks of pleasure as her inner walls quivered from her arousal.

“Ok, not Seraphina. Got it. I’m _definitely_ thinking something exotic though. You just look like an Amazonian goddess, so clearly your name must reflect it. Hmm… Diana? Artemis? Oh! I know! Give me a hint! The new game is that you have three hints and I have three tries per hint to figure out what your mama named you. Oh, this is so exciting! Ok, go.”

Waverly observed something she had genuinely never seen before in all her years on this Earth.

The Vampire in front of her had begun to slowly turn a shade of pure white in color while the areas around her eyes, nose and mouth began to turn an interesting shade of red. Her mouth had straightened out to a nearly flat line while her eyebrows had risen upwards and out. Her eyes grew in size, as did her nostrils.

She was seething. Waverly had never quite managed to get anyone to this level of furious before and it was wreaking havoc with her hormones. _‘Something has to be seriously wrong with me for this to feel so intimate.’_

Waverly could feel her sex weep with slickness as her thighs pressed closer together and she held back a sob at the thought of this woman’s hands on her.

The thought that this ginger goddess might even take her over her knee was enough to nearly have her coming on the spot. Waverly had never responded to anyone or anything to this magnitude before and she had to grab onto the edge of the bar before she tipped over.

She could almost feel the echoes of this woman’s emotions and to be the focus of them was nearly too much for Waverly’s pleasure center to manage.

She was stunningly gorgeous in her fury and Waverly had to dig her fingernails into the wood beneath them to refocus on the redhead instead of her own arousal.

“My name. Is not. Bernie. It is Nicole. Leave me _alone._ ” The Vampire’s eyes snapped to Waverly’s own as the last word was literally hissed in her direction. A snarl had made its way across the woman’s face as the tips of her fangs extended just over her bottom lip.

Her hair appeared to be moving as if a light breeze was moving through it and Waverly began to smell rain as the air became prickly with the feeling of electricity. Waverly thought she may have overstepped in her little game.

She knew that some people had limits and were violent or even murderous if pushed too far. It’s one reason she always tried to be super nice and helpful, which usually offset some of the rasher feelings of those who did not appreciate Waverly’s addiction.

Vampire’s were a whole different level when it came to violent or murderous tendencies, though. The only thing that kept them in line were Masters of the Cities or a Vampire executioner.

Just the threat of either being a short distance away would usually assure that most supernatural’s played by the rules. Mostly.

As far as Waverly knew, there were no Vampire executioners anywhere near Purgatory right now, let alone this part of Canada. They were incredibly rare and always in demand.

‘ _Pretty sure there’s one in St. Louis, I think.’_

Waverly knew the Vampire that ruled as Master of the City in Edmonton refused to police the areas to the south of Calgary, thanks to an understanding between him and the extremist group, Humans First.

Any Supernatural that got out of hand on this side of Calgary were dealt with by them. They were also over an hour away.

Waverly’s smile slipped a bit as she straightened up slowly. The feeling of her overwhelming need suddenly resigned itself to a dull roar in the background.

Her eyes moved down to the countertop as she grabbed a wet rag and began to hastily rub down the spot in front of her.

Waverly was thrown off her emotional balance as she realized that she wasn’t afraid of Nicole’s reaction, at all, but instead felt instantly despondent at the fact that her Vampire wouldn’t play with her.

_‘MY Vampire? What…’_

Waverly felt her eyes begin to prickle and a tightness envelop her chest as melancholy crashed through her whole being with the force of a Mac truck.

“Nicole. Got it. Enjoy your drink. If you need me just raise your hand.” Waverly attempted a halfhearted grin and turned. She began prepping for the rush of humans and supernatural’s that she knew was about an hour away from barreling through the front door.

She busied herself with making drinks for the few other early birds around the bar and when her two co-workers came in, she went about stocking and refilling the shelves on autopilot. She never once looked back at the redhead.

A hollow feeling of unfulfillment had settled in her chest and for the first time ever she couldn’t even force a smile on her face. Her co-workers warily watched her as the clock kept ticking closer to ten, when they all knew the show would truly start and would have to put their best faces on.

“Hey Waves? Um, could you ask the redhead at the end of the bar if she wants a refill? She just stares at Chrissy and me when we ask her.” Waverly nodded her head to Rosita and made her way over to the woman.

“Do you want a refill?” Waverly chanced a look and was met with a face that seemed to be carved from solid marble. Nicole simply watched Waverly for a moment, her eyes scanning her face until they locked with Waverly’s own.

They seemed to observe her so intensely that Waverly briefly felt a gentle push, as if Nicole were trying to glimpse at her soul.

Waverly quickly lowered her eyes and moved to turn away. She heard a slightly raspy voice answer her earlier question with a simple, “yes.”

She nodded her head and quickly made the same drink she had earlier, except this time there was no flare to her movements or extra time being wasted. She also kept the key under her shirt and used a normal top shelf Vodka instead of the obscenely overpriced one.

Within one minute another perfect cocktail found its way in front of the redhead and as Waverly moved her hand to take away the empty one, the woman’s own encircled her wrist, causing Waverly’s eyes to shoot up quickly to meet caramel-honey-colored brown ones.

“Thank you. I enjoy the way you make these. Immensely.” Waverly felt Nicole’s thumb slowly rub across the pulse point in her wrist. Nicole’s face did not change but her eyes softened just enough, as she continued her slow caress, that Waverly promptly felt her entire world tilt on its axis.

Waverly’s body flashed back and forth between hot and cold while her stomach and chest began to tighten and then release.

Her throat felt like it was closing and yet she felt as if she was suddenly weightless, as if everything in her life had simply disappeared. Her eyesight became blurry, everything around her slowly disappearing until her entire focus centered on Nicole.

Waverly felt her face burning and a tidal wave of pleasure like she had never known blasted through her body until it situated itself inside of her clenching pussy, pulsating in long and slow waves.

“Waverly. The way you took care of me tonight was so wonderful. You were such a good girl.” Waverly nearly wept as she felt her body throb in pure happiness; her brain began to light up with giddiness at the thought of bringing this goddess any sort of joy.

“I look forward to seeing your performance on stage tonight. I have heard high praise towards the… entertainment of this establishment.” Waverly’s stance straightened and a wide, gleeful smile graced her face as her head bobbed rapidly.

She had never been so excited to perform before and to do it for this woman had Waverly’s thigh’s clenching in anticipation.

“Go. I will see you after.” Nicole lifted her hand from Waverly’s wrist, leaving her feeling bereft at its loss, but more eager than ever before to begin her nightly performance.

Waverly swiftly walked back towards the other end of the bar and finished her duties faster than she ever had before. She was so focused on what she was doing that she was startled when Rosita’s hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around.

“Waves… are you ok chica? Look, if that woman is bothering you…”

“NO!” Waverly whipped her head up, her eyes massive and panicked as she quickly moved into Rosita’s personal space. “No, no. She’s not bothering me. At all. I’ll handle her drinks for the rest of the night. She doesn’t want to be bothered, ok?”

Waverly watched as Rosita narrowed her eyes at her, wetting her lips as if trying to taste for lies in the air between them.

“Ok. But if she starts anything you tell me or Chrissy ok? She’s a weird one, yeah? And powerful. I don’t like it.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as Rosita walked away, annoyed that her co-worker had called the most alluring being she’d ever met, _weird_.

Nicole made Waverly feel as if her whole being was suddenly on a super-fast roller coaster going three hundred miles per hour with no idea where the hell it would end up, but she wasn’t _weird_.

She heard the bar intensify behind her and looked up as the clock struck ten. Showtime.

…

Waverly had always loved to dance. She would spend hours upon hours stretching and moving her body in ways that seemed impossible. Ways that she subconsciously knew a normal human could never hope to achieve.

Her lithe form would seem to elongate and stretch just enough to make every movement seemed sensual and carnal at the same time. Her older sister Willa had once told her that it was because she wasn’t fully human.

That their mama had slept with a Fey from the Seelie Court, and that’s why their father had left them after she was born.

Apparently being born with glowing bronze skin, pure white hair and glowing cerulean eyes was enough to make any human man question the validity of their own genetics being involved.

Waverly didn’t know if she believed her sister, she can’t ever remember looking like that after all, but it’s at times like this when Waverly must question her own dubiousness to the story of her birth.

If she were fully human, then how could she make her body move like it does? How is she far stronger and faster than what she knows she ought to be? How is it possible for her to meet a Vampire’s eyes? None that she had met were able to roll her mind, unlike what a normal human or even a Lycanthrope would be susceptible to. 

Waverly had always had a passion for knowledge. She could read nearly as fast as the pages could turn and yet she made sure to slow down and savor it when she read about the Fey and their world.

The thought of it enthralled her. She had spent an inordinate amount of her childhood reading every book on the supernatural that she could get her hands on. She knows that some Fey children had magically disguised themselves as a human to survive in situations where it was warranted.

Apparently, it is known as a subconscious survival trait. She thought about the Vampire at the bar. She remembers reading how it was apparently rare for Vampires to take a Fey as a lover.

Waverly shivered. She desperately hoped her sister had been wrong about her.

She felt the eyes of Nicole upon her body the second she re-entered the main club. They caressed every muscle and ran over every piece of Waverly’s flesh available.

Considering what she was now wearing, that meant the amount of flesh being offered up was substantial.

Waverly had changed backstage into a leather leotard with extra thin straps connecting the bottom and top, crisscrossing over her midsection with barely-there pieces. Her spiked heels were the highest they’d ever been, and she had curled her hair into large ringlets.

Her makeup was heavy and smokey around her hazel eyes, causing them to take on a sultry appearance as they pierced the air, searching for the redheaded Vampire at the bar.

The music sat heavily in the air, the bass thumping so deep that she could feel it in her bones as she slid down the pole headfirst, tightening her thighs and catching herself merely an inch from the floor.

She reached upwards and back, grabbing the pole and flipping over, her feet now on the ground with the pole solid against her upper back and the top of her buttocks; her arms were overhead grabbing it while simultaneously pushing out her chest and arching her back with a sensual purr that was clearly meant for the Vampire staring at her from across the bar.

Nicole’s eyes had gone completely amber in color while watching her performance. Normally Waverly was more careful with the way she danced at Pussy Willows, the only supernatural club in their small town of Purgatory, Canada.

Waverly was shocked when they opened the club nearly two years ago. Almost everyone in Purgatory is a part of HAV, the Humans against Vampires organization. The Canadian headquarters was not even an hour away in Calgary.

Luckily their more… extreme counterparts, Humans First, seemed to only have a few small contingents in Ontario and the larger cities in America. Their main agenda seems to be centered down in the States, and Waverly was grateful for that.

They were nowhere near as forgiving to anything non-human.

While Shapeshifters, Vampires and Fey creatures were well known around the world, it didn’t mean they had a free pass to just walk down main street.

Prejudice against the supernatural was an unfortunate side effect of fear and war mongering. Waverly could understand where the humans came from sometimes though.

It had to be hard to know that you could be _somethings_ supper at any given moment and that very _something_ could be behind you buying a latte at Starbucks. 

Waverly heard the beat drop down a notch and knew that her latest performance was nearly up. She surreptitiously looked around and realized that every eye in the place was on her.

She had not meant to make it so obvious that she may not be fully human, and it seems she had failed in that objective. Clearly.

A feeling of panic began to gnaw at her and she chanced a look into the eyes of Nicole, who was busy clenching and unclenching her fist in her lap. The look on her face had Waverly’s panic disappearing in an instant, only to be instantly replaced with an aching, pulsating lust.

She moved around the stage like liquid, performing sensual and suggestive movements that had everyone in Pussy Willows shifting in their seats.

Waverly left nothing to chance and pulled out every move she knew that could be considered lewd and shameless. Sweat dripped between her breasts as they heaved from her excursions.

Every inch of the stage was used to foreshadow exactly what she wanted to do to with the ginger Vampire. Waverly danced as she never had before, staring directly into the eyes of Nicole, guaranteeing that everyone and everything in the bar knew exactly who she wanted to take home tonight and _exactly_ what she wanted to do with her.

As the routine ended and the music died down, a strange sense of calm overtook Waverly. With a feeling of certainty, bolstered by confidence, she slowly walked off the stage and straight towards Nicole.

Every eye, both human and supernatural, followed her silently as she stood between the knees of the redhead at the end of the bar.

Waverly looked into Nicole’s penetrating eyes. The need to have this commanding, powerful Vampire claim her burned fiercely through her veins with the force of a thousand suns.

Waverly submissively turned her head, exposing her neck to Nicole. An audible intake of breath could be heard throughout the room as the Vampire slowly leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss lightly on her jugular.

A shiver of pleasure ran through her as fangs traced the throbbing vein from the bottom of her throat to the top, signifying her acceptance of Waverly’s gift. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as those lips suddenly moved to her forehead, simply lying there for long seconds before a low growl rumbled out of Nicole’s chest.

She kept her eyes down as a hand grasped her gently by the upper arm and pulled her down the back corridor towards the alleyway.

Waverly could hear Chrissy and Rosita calling after her as the cool night air hit the sweat lightly clinging to her, causing goosebumps to erupt onto her skin and reminding her for a second how underdressed she still was.

“Waverly.”

The gravelly, sensuous sound of Nicole’s voice had Waverly slowly looking up into her eyes. The normal color of caramel-honey-brown had long been replaced with that amber color which seemed to glow with an inner light.

Waverly was enraptured and moved a step closer towards Nicole, seemingly without even realizing it.

“Waverly, do you trust me?”

The words were barely out of Nicole’s mouth before Waverly responded with a breathless, “Yes.”

Nicole moved her arm around Waverly’s back and held her close to her body. The last thing Rosita and Chrissy saw as the door to the ally closed was the two of them flying upwards from the ground in a quick dispersion of earth and dust. 

…

Waverly kept her head tucked into Nicole’s neck as they flew. She knew that Vampires could fly, everyone did, but she had never experienced anything higher than the roof of her house and yet she had never felt as safe in her life as she did in Nicole’s arms, hundreds of feet off the ground.

Waverly looked around at the forest’s and roads as they flew over the Canadian countryside.

It was incredibly beautiful, especially considering it was two days before the full moon. Everything shone with an unearthly blue and due to her eyesight already being exceptional, she could make out figures and other things she would have missed otherwise.

After around twenty minutes of flying, Nicole began the descent towards what appeared to be a home just outside of the city of Calgary. The grounds were quite large and Waverly could see shapes, what looked to be extremely large dogs, running through the sprawling estate.

As they got closer Waverly realized they were not dogs at all; they were werehyenas.

Waverly had never seen a shifter up close before, at least she didn’t think she had. Purgatory was far enough outside of the big city that it rarely had anything supernatural running around it, not to mention the not so warm welcome those beings tended to receive.

It was why Waverly had been so shocked when an anonymous buyer bought the old, dilapidated building on the edge of town and turned it into a haven for the ‘ _freaks’_ , as many throughout town referred to those that visited the establishment.

Waverly tensed as Nicole flew them towards a large balcony on the third floor of the largest home she had ever seen. It wrapped nearly all the way around the corner of the mansion and had all sorts of plants decorating the space.

It smelled of jasmine and fresh flowers, the brilliant colors mixing with the shades of green as vines did their best to cover the stone walls and railing. Waverly loved the space immediately.

As they landed softly upon the ground, Nicole pulled away from Waverly towards two massive blacked out glass doors. Waverly began to shiver almost immediately, as if she had just been dunked in freezing water.

Nicole quickly moved back to her and placed her hand under her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

After a moment, Waverly lost herself in them and felt the warmth return to her body.

“Are you alright Waverly?” She felt Nicole’s hands move up and down her arms as if she were trying to warm her further.

“I’m… yes. Yes, I’m ok. How… “

“How did you suddenly feel the coldness in the air while you were immune to it during our impromptu flight?”

“Yes. That. How… what is going on Nicole? I know Vampires can roll people with their minds, I’ve read all about it, but I’ve been able to look into their eyes before. I… I don’t feel like you…?”

“No! No. I did not roll your mind Waverly. Even if I were to try, I do not believe that I would be successful.”

“What? Why? How?”

Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes lowered to watch her own hands slowly rubbing up and down Waverly’s arms.

“I… have some ideas about why that might be. You are not fully human. I felt it when I met you. What I was _not_ prepared for was for you to slip behind my shields.”

“Your shields? Wait… I’m… Oh my god. Oh my god, Willa was right. I just… What? Nicole, everything is moving so fast and I don’t… I just want it to slow down for just one damn _minute_ so I can think.”

Waverly watched as Nicole seemed to nod to herself as she placed a hand around her and moved her into the massive suite beyond the glass doors. Clearly this was Nicole’s bedroom.

There were no windows in the room besides the blacked-out glass doors they came in through and a giant four poster bed engulfed the middle of the room. A huge fireplace took up at least six feet of the wall opposite the bed.

A table and one plush chair sat near the fireplace and a luxurious rug covered nearly the entire floor. Waverly noticed that the colors were all in various shades of grey or black and that there weren’t even side tables near the bed.

There were no decorations or pictures on the walls at all and Waverly wondered for a moment how she even knew this was Nicole’s bedroom.

“The shower is through this door. I will need to get you set up inside of it until your body reaches optimal temperature on its own.”

Waverly began to feel exhaustion start to set in and she merely nodded along as she was gently guided into the largest bathroom she had ever seen. This was brighter in color than the bedroom beyond and Waverly was grateful for it.

Marble countertops matched the venetian marble on the floor, golden veins and flecks of silver offset the slightly rough surface, allowing it to shine and yet kept it subdued. The walls were covered in a beautiful bamboo layer with plants and rock formations jetting out.

Waverly took in the exotic plants that were set within the walls and all the rock piles were created in such a way as to have spaces that held soaps and various other bathroom necessities. Some of these striking and unusual rocks were so large that they dwarfed Waverly in size, the colors running through them complimenting the veins running through the marble.

Soft accent lighting created an ethereal effect to the entire room, shadows danced and highlighted certain colors and areas.

Multiple rivers of water cascaded down sections of the walls behind the plants, trickling into basins filled with small stones on the floor.

A massive jacuzzi tub sat on one end while a walk-in shower dominated the other. There were no doors to the shower that Waverly could see but the number of shower heads made her gasp in pleasure.

Nicole led her to it and told her to take off her clothes.

Waverly hesitated only a moment before doing so. She noticed that Nicole never took her hands away from her body and as soon as the leotard hit the floor, Nicole gently pulled her into the shower.

A touchpad on the wall was activated and Nicole quickly dialed in the temperature and speed at which the water needed to be.

Waverly tensed, waiting for the first moment to be freezing cold, but was pleasantly surprised as a very warm, nearly hot stream of water began to pour down from above. She felt like she was standing underneath a waterfall.

Waverly moaned and immediately felt Nicole’s hands on her arms tighten. She hadn’t realized she had closed her eyes until they snapped open and locked with caramel-colored ones that were slowly turning amber.

“Your getting wet.” Waverly watched as Nicole closed her eyes and slowly began to count to ten.

‘ _Still got it.’_ She smirked as Nicole’s eyes opened, looking towards the heaven’s as if to pray for strength.

“How are you feeling? Any warmer yet?”

“Yes, thank you. I feel much better Nicole. Is there a reason that your bathroom is a rain forest and your bedroom is in a constant state of depression?” Waverly discerned that Nicole was doing her absolute best to keep from snapping at her by biting her lower lip and glancing out toward the rest of the bathroom.

Waverly could see a bit of fang peeking out and felt incredibly disappointed that she didn’t have the energy to do anything about the lightning bolt of arousal that jumped straight to her clit.

Nicole’s brow furrowed immediately, and she released Waverly’s arms as she moved towards one of the smaller rock formation along the wall, retrieving a loofah and some type of soap.

“I mean, I’m just wondering what the point is? Why so drastic a change in such a short distance? Did you take over someone else’s room and the only thing you got around too was re-vamping the bathroom? Hey! Re-vamping! I’m so pun-ny.”

Waverly giggled and watched as Nicole closed her fist around the loofah as if crushing the very life from its spongy form.

“My room at home is pink. Did you know that pink is a calming color? They even paint some jail cells and psychiatric wards pink to offset stress. Hey! I’m a great painter! I could _totally_ help you paint your bedroom pink! Ooh! We could even get some of those super cute throw pillows, you know, the ones that have the little words on them?” Waverly watched as Nicole began to slowly work the soap into the loofah, creating a bubbling lather on its surface.

“I bet they have some especially for Vampires too. Maybe one that says _Life Sucks_ or _I shop at forever 21._ Ooh! I bet they even have like those little mini fridges where you could hang blood bags inside and put cute little magnets on the front!”

Waverly slightly held her breath as Nicole looked up at her with nearly blackened eyes. She was completely still and staring directly into Waverly’s eyes with such an intensity that Waverly began to feel a little nervous.

‘ _And how ridiculous is THAT?! I was just flown all the way to Calgary by a VAMPIRE, landed in their depress-y room, got NAKED with them in a rainforest shower and NOW I get nervous? Ugh. Whatever.'_

Waverly rolled her eyes and turned around to face the opposite wall, reaching up to run her hands through her hair as the water continued to pour onto her.

After a moment she felt the loofah begin to work itself slowly down her back. Long oval circles were leisurely making trails across her skin as the heated water began to cause Waverly’s head to nod forward in a lethargic manor.

She felt the spongy washcloth work its way down her legs and back up again, one after the other, in a languid motion. Her hips and shoulders were next, followed by her arms and hands. The Loofah made its way around her side until it was trailing suds over her firm breasts and defined stomach.

The sponge-like washrag made its way slowly between her legs; her hair was moved away from the side of her neck, a pair of lips descending upon it so lightly that Waverly wasn’t sure if she really felt them or not.

A naked body curved into her back and Waverly moaned at the feeling of hard nipples pressing into the top of her back.

‘ _I wonder when she got naked…’_

Waverly felt a hand replace the loofah and suddenly the feeling of Nicole’s lips pressing quite urgently against her jugular made her heart race and her body begin to seize up in need. She heard Nicole moan as she began to grind her butt back into Nicole’s mound.

The hand between her leg began to move. Two fingers opened her pussy lips and the middle one began to slowly drift up and down her slick slit, barely putting any pressure on her heated skin.

Waverly extended her neck to the side and backwards, all but begging for something she never knew she needed.

A sudden feeling of air and coldness made her realize that Nicole had moved swiftly from behind her. Waverly looked around and the watery footsteps leading to the open bathroom door was a clear indication that the redheaded Vampire had made a run for it.

Waverly stomped her foot and let out a quiet huff of frustration. She nearly had the woman right where she wanted her.

‘ _Damn her Vampire stubbornness.’_

Waverly picked up the fallen loofah and looked around for the shampoo. At least she could take advantage of the shower while she was here.

…

Waverly walked out of the bathroom wearing a large, fluffy towel around her body. She thought perhaps Nicole would be waiting for her, but she was disappointingly absent. A set of pink silken pajamas were laid across the bed, along with a pair of matching house shoes and robe.

She dropped the towel and ran her fingers over the softest material she had ever felt. Her fingers traced the Fendi embroidery on the left breast pocket.

Waverly knew she should have been surprised that the clothes fit her perfectly but instead felt a sense of peace as she dressed.

A note had been left on one of the pillows and Waverly picked it up with slightly trembling hands.

_Waverly,_

_Please wear these clothes as you sleep._

_I would hate for you to get cold._

_I will join you tomorrow when you wake._

_I look forward to our talk._

_Yours,_

_Nicoletta_

Waverly sighed as she held the note to her chest. She lightly shook her head and walked over toward the fireplace. She placed the note on the table and picked up a small remote that had been left on it.

Waverly pushed a button and jumped slightly when the fireplace roared to life. A wave of warmth caressed her body and the room flooded with a low heat.

She moved back towards the bed and picked the towel up off the floor, moving back into the bathroom. After she hung up the towel on a rack, she located a new toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. Turning out the light, she moved to the bed and quickly moved underneath the covers, sinking down into what felt like a cloud.

She was asleep before she realized it.

…

The next morning found Waverly moving towards the darkened glass doors in the room. She had donned her robe and slippers and decided to have a moment to herself out on the balcony.

The doors opened surprisingly easy, barely requiring any strength to move them. As Waverly moved out onto the large balcony she breathed in deeply.

The smell of wildflowers and sunshine filled her lungs as the crisp morning air still held a touch of dew from the night before. She walked over to the wall and peered out at the sprawling grounds before her.

There was a massive shallow fountain in the front yard that was off center and to the right of the house. It looked to be nearly the size of an Olympic swimming pool. Water spurted up in streams from several jets and there didn’t seem to be any walls around it.

Waverly could see a barely-there spacer between the grass and the fountain edge where the runoff water would clearly fall into.

There seemed to be very few bushes or trees anywhere near the actual mansion. Only a few smaller trees were present and those were clearly fruit of some kind. The closest grove of trees seemed to be at least three hundred meters away, if not further.

Waverly’s attention was suddenly diverted by movement near the large fountain. Five massive Hyena’s ran through it splashing and playing. They began to nip and yelp at each other, playfully fighting and chasing each other through the water.

Waverly smiled and laughed slightly at their antics.

The largest one of them suddenly picked up their head and stared straight at Waverly. The head of the Hyena cocked slightly and the other four turned to see what had caught its attention.

Waverly waved at the figures below, smiling at them as she leaned comfortably against the stone wall in front of her.

The Hyena’s slowly moved out of the shallow pool onto the grass where they shook the droplets from their bodies. All five began to slowly move towards the part of the house Waverly was in, the four smaller ones trailing slightly behind the much larger leader, spread out in a V like formation.

Waverly found it curious that she felt no fear. She had never met a shifter before that she knew of, let alone one with the stigmas that Hyena’s carried, and yet she knew without a doubt that Nicole would not let any harm come to her here.

Yes, Waverly found this feeling very curious indeed.

A slight disturbance of air behind her was all the warning she had as she felt a hard body press intimately into her back.

“I trust that you slept well, mo chridhe?” Waverly felt Nicole move her hair from her neck and lightly trace her fingertips across her skin, causing goosebumps to appear across its surface.

“I thought Vampires died during the day?” Waverly felt the fingers stop suddenly on her neck for a moment, only to continue across her upper back and down her side.

“I am not like most Vampires, mo chridhe. Surely you have recognized this by now, hmm?” Lips began to lightly follow in the path of the fingers as they gently pressed up and down the column of Waverly’s throat. Waverly tilted her head to the side to allow for better access.

“Hmm. I have only met a handful of Vampires and only for moments at a time. All were quite unpleased at my ability to meet their eyes without being affected. I always forgot I wasn’t supposed to do that. Luckily, Purgatory is known as a safe haven for humans, what with most of them aligning with HAV. And I slept alright, I suppose.”

Waverly felt Nicole pause again behind her and she internally smirked to herself at her ability to get under her Vampires’ skin.

‘ _MY Vampire? What…’_

Waverly felt Nicole press her lips harder against her throat as her teeth lightly nipped at the skin beneath them. Waverly felt Nicole smile and she shuddered at the feeling of those fangs so close to where she needed them to be.

“Just alright, mo chridhe? Was the bed not to your liking? I shall have it removed at once.”

Waverly smiled as Nicole began to pepper kisses across the back of her neck as she made her way to the other side, moving her hair gently away as her teeth lightly grazed the skin there.

“Oh no. That was like sleeping on a super comfy cloud. The fireplace was amazing by the way. I think with a proper paint job and maybe a few art pieces we could really elevate the space. How do you feel about boy band posters?”

The low growl from behind her had Waverly biting her lip to stop a smile from erupting across her face. Warm arms encircled her body and pulled her flush against the redhead’s front.

“If the bed was not the issue, then perhaps you would inform me as to what was, hmm?” Waverly shivered in arousal as the melodic voice growled lowly into her ear.

Her stomach began to tighten, and her skin began to itch as her pussy rhythmically throbbed in excitement.

“The issue darling, even though the bed was simply divine, was that you were not in it with me.”

Waverly heard a high-pitched whine and was suddenly turned to face a vision of deadly beauty. Nicole’s hair seemed to have darkened to the color of blood while her skin took on an almost ethereal glow.

Her eyes gleamed with the color of honey-amber and her fangs had extended down far enough that they peeked out from behind her lip.

Waverly licked her lips and let out a moan at the thought of finally, _finally_ getting what she’s been yearning for since she laid eyes on this beautiful creature.

The sound of panicked yelps from down below had Waverly crashing back into the moment as Nicole abruptly let her go and glared over the side.

Waverly watched in rapt fascination as it looked like Nicole and the larger Hyena spoke without using any sort of words. 

Waverly yelped herself as Nicole suddenly turned and pulled her back into the room.

“Nicole? What...”

“You need to get dressed. Now.”

Waverly watched as Nicole opened a door that blended into one of the walls nearly seamlessly. It was a massive walk-in closet, easily twice the size of Waverly’s bedroom back home. Clothes were swiftly thrust into her hands and Nicole moved back onto the balcony before she could ask another question.

Sensing the severity of the moment, Waverly quickly dressed and moved towards the balcony, only to be stopped by the sound of a loud growl coming from behind her.

A massive Hyena stood in the center of the bedroom. It was taller than Waverly by at least two feet and its muscles were large and rippling.

A small tendril of fear curled up Waverly’s spine for just a moment before Nicole swiftly moved past her and the Hyena, heading into the closet once more.

She reappeared holding a backpack in her hands and swiftly placed it onto Waverly’s back, pulling her arms gently through the straps as she did so.

“Nicole! What the _HELL_ is going on?!”

“Hunters are approaching the grounds.”

“Hunters? Who are…”

“Human’s First, Waverly. I assume someone must have contacted them after we left together last night. You need to leave. Now. Wynonna will take you home. Hold on tightly to her, she will keep you safe.”

Waverly felt her entire body flood with ice cold terror. She felt like her throat was closing as black spots danced before her vision.

She grabbed onto the back of Nicole’s shirt as she moved to leave and a sob was ripped from her chest, so sharp and painful that it felt as if she were swallowing glass.

“I know you are afraid Waverly, but I swear to you, I will NOT let any harm come to you. I need you to believe that.” Waverly shivered as Nicole cupped her cheeks, placing small kisses along her forehead and hairline.

“Please, mo chridhe? Please go. I cannot be at my best if I am worried for your safety.”

Waverly looked into the eyes of her beloved, a woman she knew for less than a day and yet she knew that being with Nicole was the only thing in her life that mattered. Waverly didn’t need to put words to what she was feeling, she couldn’t.

There were only three she could think of, but they seemed so insignificant to what her soul felt. Nicole and she were one in the same, and yet so different. Two sides to the same coin.

Since the moment Waverly met her, her emotions and feelings seemed to be amplified to almost painful levels with regards to the Vampire.

She didn’t understand what was happening, why or how she could hold such a passionate devotion to this creature she had just met, but for once in her life, Waverly didn’t care about the reasoning behind it.

All she knew was she could not lose Nicole, no matter the cost.

“I love you, Nicole.”

Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes widened and her jaw slackened with pure shock. She looked as if a feather could have blown her over.

“I don’t understand how, or why I love you yet, but I do. I love you. Everything inside of me yearns for you and yet I feel as if I have belonged to you for an eternity already. As if _you_ have belonged to _me_ for just as long. The only way I leave this house is if you’re coming with me.” Waverly made sure her face showed the gritty resolve she refused to break.

This Vampire was _HERS_ , damnit! Just like she was Nicole’s. No stupid humans were going to ruin that.

A growling chuckle from behind them made Waverly realize she had spoken the last part of her thought’s out loud.

Waverly looked around Nicole to the massive Hyena, Wynonna as Nicole called it, and saw that its teeth were fully bared as if she were smiling. Waverly sent her an enormous grin back and both of them began to giggle.

“Oh no. No. I forbid you two from getting along. No. I will not have this in my home.” Waverly and Wynonna glanced at Nicole’s incensed face and back at each other.

Loud cackles could be heard from them both as Nicole shook her head and moved back towards the balcony, muttering something about insubordination.

Waverly watched her go and her eyes crinkled in amused fondness. She suddenly heard cracks and pops behind her. Spinning quickly, she watched in morbid fascination as the massive Hyena morphed into a wiry thin woman, barely any bigger than Waverly herself.

“Close your mouth baby girl, you’ll get drool on the carpet.”

Waverly snapped her mouth shut and glared as a loud huff could be heard from balcony. Wynonna was smirking at her and Waverly wasn’t quite sure what one was supposed to say to a woman who can shift into a massive beast.

“ _Howl_ you doing there Wynonna?”

Waverly smirked herself as she heard a chuckle from beyond the glass doors and Wynonna’s eyes began to turn into slits.

“You do realize I’m a Hyena correct? Not a wolf? I don’t mount random things or sniff butts for a living sweet cheeks. Well, occasionally, but I don’t get paid for it.”

Waverly scrunched her face up in disgust but was secretly amused with the level of comfort and bantering they were already on. She felt like she had known the werehyena all her life.

“As much fun as it is hearing about your sex life, Wynonna, perhaps we can leave this _fur_ after we deal with the Humans First thugs that are after my girlfriend?”

Waverly watched as Wynonna’s face morphed from annoyance to one of satisfaction, for whatever reason that was.

“Sounds good baby girl. But I hope your ready for this. There’s a lot of them out there. You must be really well liked for a posse that size to be sent after a Vamp, huh?”

Waverly feels her face pale a bit as she notices how Wynonna is studying her like a science experiment.

“I… I mean, I uh, I won nicest person in all of Purgatory. I got a sash and everything! It’s all in the smile and wave.” Waverly tried to smile but it came off as more of a grimace. She noticed that Wynonna seemed to be enjoying turning the tables on her a bit.

“Well, time to put that smile and wave to work or were gonna have a lot of holes to dig.”

Waverly moved a bit as Wynonna passed her on the way to the balcony.

‘ _Wait. Why am I totally ok with her being out there with Nicole naked? And why am I just realizing that she was naked this whole time?? Ugh. Ok Waverly, one situation at a time. Breath.’_

Waverly took a deep breath and moved out toward the balcony, only to get pushed back inside by Wynonna and the door closed in her face. After a moment of surprise, her mouth settled into a straight line and her eyes slowly closed into slits of determination.

She took off the backpack, placing it on the bed, and opened the bedroom door. Within a moment she was down on the first floor. Sunlight poured onto her face as she opened the front door to the mansion.

As she stepped down the stone entranceway, she could see a large number of trucks parked in a large ꓵ formation, the glints of light off dozens of scopes and truck windows enough to momentarily startle her.

Stony faced men and women stared back at her over the 100 or so yards between them. She took a deep breath in and held it for just a moment. As she released it, she closed the door behind her and stepped forward, placing a large smile on her face, and cheerfully waving.

Within a heartbeat she was moving towards the hoards of deadly humans without a shred of fear.

…

“Wynonna take Waverly to the bathroom and lock the door. Grab the boys and fan out around the left side. I see snipers in those grove trees. Be careful. Even though they are too far for accuracy, they can still get lucky.”

“Got it. Float like a butter-face, swing like a three-some.”

“Wynonna…”

“What? Gotta pump myself up _somehow._ There’s literally like a hundred asshat’s surrounding us with lord knows how many silver bullets. There’s six of us. One day-walking Vamp and five werehyena’s. It’s gonna be a shitshow. It’s just like the 2005 Chili cookoff all over again. Minus Robin’s edible-laced cornbread and “Hollaback Girl” on repeat.”

“ _Wynonna…_ ”

“I cannot be the only one wondering how this many fucktards work for the biggest Human Dong Corleone in Calgary. I mean, I say when were done here we go downtown and find that Ruebens guy and…”

“WYNONNA!”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“Why the _FUCK_ is _WAVERLY **OUTSIDE**?!”_

“…”

…

Waverly watched as nearly every weapon was suddenly aimed in her direction as she walked toward the supposed “leader” of this band of shit-tickets. ‘ _Biggest truck? Check. Only truck with chromed out wheels and front grill? Check. Suspension lifted so high even **he** has to jump into it? Check. Gotta be douche-canoe numéro uno.’_

“Hi! Hello there! I’m Waverly Earp! Clearly there’s been a misunderstanding here somewhere but would any of you like something to drink? Perhaps some hot tea or coffee? It’s quite chilly out here and the boys made a huge plate of cookies for our picnic but your more than welcome to some.”

Waverly watched as some of the guys faces started to twist into quizzical perplexation. She focused on the man standing right next to, _‘Mr. I’m clearly compensating for something with this big-ass, unnecessary truck.’_

“Oh my gosh is that the newest 2A Armament Palouse-Lite?! I wanted one for Christmas so badly! Ugh! How does that new MIAD grip feel on that thing? The old standard really slicked up after about 90 or so rounds. I’m so excited about that new defense trigger they added! The ALG is supposed to be more sensitive than the stock one. Are you sure I can’t offer you guys any tea or coffee? It really is getting quite chilly out here.”

Waverly internally smirked when the man slowly lowered his weapon during her speech until it was pointing at the ground. He turned the semi-automatic rifle slightly to the side to give her a better view and started to nod a bit at her.

“Yes ma’am, it is. Forged receivers, full-mass bolt-carrier group and the M-Lok handguard too.”

“I heard the barrel shifted down from 18 in design to 16 inches on roll out in length. Is it really or did they lie to me?”

“Oh no ma’am! It sure is 16 in length. Plus, with the tactical butt stock here you can extend it if need be so it’s real nice for tight situations.”

“Oh no! I wouldn’t want to extend it! I’m so tiny I could barely handle something that long.”

Waverly grinned sheepishly as she heard a round of laughter from most of the guys at that one.

She brought both of her hands up to her mouth as if she couldn’t believe she just said that and more of the guys started to guffaw as most of them began to lower their rifles towards the ground.

“Well, ma’am, its always nice to have the option.” Waverly forced blood to her face as she giggled at the man who said that.

“I apologize you guys; I genuinely don’t understand what’s happening here. I was just having a nice lunch out back with my family when I got up to get those cookies that my girlfriend’s younger brothers had made, and I saw all y’all out here. Are you looking for somebody or… oh no! Has something happened?!? Is it the apocalypse?!? Has the Government fallen??”

Waverly brought one of her hands up to her face again and thought about what may happen to Nicole if these men didn’t leave. The terror that streaked across her face was real enough that even the most hardened of the men clearly knew she was afraid.

The rest of the weapons moved towards the ground and the _leader_ of the group finally spoke up.

“We were informed that a young lady from Purgatory, you Miss Earp, had been kidnapped by a Vampire against her will. Multiple people saw shapes in the air last night flying over this way. This is the only building within twenty miles of here. I need you too look at me and understand something ma’am. If you are in danger, we will help you. If you are being held against your will, we will help you.”

Waverly was taken aback by the genuineness of this man. Clearly, she judged him before she realized his character. Perhaps he wasn’t a giant shit-ticket after all.

There was no way in hell she was leaving, or they were hurting Nicole, but she was pleasantly surprised by the way this conversation seemed to be going.

“I assure you, sir, I am here of my own free will and the only danger I am in is getting frostbite from being out in this chilly weather. I appreciate you all making sure I am ok, but I can fully attest to being in full control of my mind and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere other than right here.”

Waverly held her breath as the man stared at her, hard. He slowly reached his hand into his pant’s pocket and took out what appeared to be a rock on a long chain necklace. He slipped it over his head without looking away from her.

After a moment or so he seemed to have confirmed what he was looking for.

“I apologize for disrupting your day miss. Have a good one.”

“You as well. You guys stay warm now!”

Waverly waved to them as they all piled back into their trucks. She saw men and women noisily climbing down from the trees that lined the property. She hadn’t even noticed them up there. 

Within a few moments the entire contingent of Humans First foot soldiers had left in a cloud of dust down the long winding road back towards Calgary. The grounds were utterly silent once again. 

…

“Wynonna get the _fuck_ off of me!”

“Nicole, look! Their pointing their weapons to the ground. If you go out there you know they will fire at first sight and with that many bullets, there’s no WAY one won’t hit her.”

“She… she…”

“Has more balls than a pool table? Yeah, got that Haught-sauce. Oh look, she’s talking to the big, scary deadly guy about guns. You really know how to pick em’ red.”

Wynonna looked at Nicole as Waverly suddenly had every one of the men in the front yard lower their weapons and laugh. She saw blood from Nicole’s breakfast flush her marble-like cheeks and a softness cross her eyes that she hadn’t seen there, well, ever.

“Ahh, yes. Nothing like a girl being all gallant to get her girlfriend all riled up.”

“Shut up Wynonna.”

“What? She is your girlfriend, right? She’s said it twice now and you haven’t corrected her once. Considering you’ve been celibate since… Prohibition? You met her like a day ago. Do _not_ make me drop a U-Haul joke on you. What’s going on Nicoletta?”

“She’s offering them cookies again. What if they say yes? Do we have any cookies made? We need to make cookies. Tell Jeremy to make cookies.”

“If you say cookies one more time Haught-pocket, I will shove you out of this hidden alcove.”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on Wy. From the moment I met her it’s like every single emotion I feel is amplified by a hundred. By a thousand! One minute I could strangle her and the next I want to… I don’t understand what this is. It’s… I’m scared.”

Wynonna took a moment to let that one settle in. She had known this Vampire since the middle ages, when Nicole had found her in a small mining village, dying from The Black Death.

Nicole was a… special vampire. A Child of Vittorio himself. The first one he ever sired in fact. She was also the only one who shared some of the abilities of her “father”, as far as Nicole knew anyways.

Immunity to sunlight was one of them. She was also able to not only call and control werehyena’s but was able to give them a “mark” as well. It was quite different than what a Vampire did with a human servant, as shifters were vastly different from humans.

Nicole was able to mind link with her shifters and bond to them fully, giving the shifters enhanced control and abilities as well as immortality that was linked to Nicole’s own. It was why there were only five of them so far.

One must be judicious with whom you wish to spend eternity with, after all.

“In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never heard you say that Haught-dog.”

“I know.”

Both silently watched as Waverly waved to the Humans First militia as they left the property. Both Vampire and shifter kept their ears and eyes on them, making sure they left the grounds and didn’t leave anyone behind as a surprise for later.

The front door closing echoed up to them on the balcony.

“Wy, go get the boys and make sure those humans are truly off my property.”

“On it boss.”

“Wy?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure it takes a while.”

“Gotcha.”

Nicole shook her head as she watched Wynonna shoot finger guns at her before she jumped from the third story balcony. She landed on the ground as a fully shifted werehyena.

Nicole knew that shifters became more powerful with age and the soul bond Nicole shared with them only amplified their abilities. Not to mention their natural classification. The boys were all betas, but Wynonna was not only an Alpha; she was an Alpha Prime. Exceedingly rare, and incredibly powerful.

It was why a much younger Nicole had chosen to save her life to begin with. The plague had killed off Wynonna’s entire family and most of that village by the time Nicole had gotten there. It was only due to a rogue shifter and luck that Wynonna had been infected.

A traveling doctor by day and a werehyena by night, the man had become unstable without a pack. Why he had chosen that village to start, one that was being ravaged by the sickness, Nicole will never know. She had killed him right after he had bitten Wynonna.

It was only due to Nicole’s extremely powerful abilities that she was able to even sense the newly formed beast within Wynonna so soon after being infected, let alone the strength of it.

Nicole had decided right then that Wynonna would be the Alpha of her pack. One of the beta males under her command was worth ten regular werehyena’s, easily. Wynonna? Nicole shook her head. The boys were all less than two hundred a piece in age. Wynonna was…

‘ _Damn. Has it really been that long?’_ Nicole was pulled from her reverie as the door to her bedroom opened.

…

Waverly was riding on a high that she had never known before. She just talked down nearly a hundred well-armed, deadly assassin-ninja people with talks of cookies and the apocalypse. Not to mention she saved _her_ Vampire and werehyena’s from getting any kinds of hurt in the process.

As she moved toward the bedroom, she knew exactly what she wanted to do with all the extra energy she suddenly possessed.

‘ _I will not be denied.’_

Waverly pushed open the door and squealed as she was immediately picked up and thrown onto the bed in the middle of the room.

She looked up at a snarling and pacing Vampire that was so furious she was literally frothing at the mouth. Nicole’s eyes were glowing with dancing amber flames and she seemed to move in jerky strides that looked almost painful to take. Her fingers had elongated along with her nails, becoming almost talon-like and black in appearance.

The once vibrant red hair was a gleaming array of burgundy and crimson, so dark red that parts of it looked to be black; it thrashed around Nicole’s head, as if she were standing in a windstorm.

Waverly saw droplets of blood smatter across Nicole’s chin and shirt as her fangs began to pierce into her own lips as she ground her teeth together and snorted air violently from her nose in a fury the likes of which Waverly had never known to exist.

All because of her.

The thrumming in Waverly’s body began to slowly pick-up speed as she suddenly realized what was happening. This… creature, this… vicious, blood-sucking Vampire was two seconds away from going on a wrath of pure vengeance… for her.

Waverly’s legs immediately spread wide open as the most vulgar, crude, and wanton moan escaped from so deep within her soul that she didn’t even recognize the sound of it.

She watched through hooded eyes as Nicole froze in space; her foot hovering inches from the ground as Nicole’s eyes began to devour the shameless display currently taking place on her bed.

Waverly sat up and ripped her shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere behind her. She fell back to the bed with her eyes closed, mouth open and her own fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples with a ferocity that should have alarmed her.

Moans and whines were falling unashamedly from her mouth with every exhale and a burning river of electricity began to thrum and flow through her veins.

Waverly felt the bed dip just slightly as her pants were dragged slowly down her legs and tossed to the floor. She opened her eyes to find Nicole panting with her mouth wide open, her fangs elongated and dripping with saliva.

Nicole’s eyes had changed from the raging, glowing fires to a vivid amber and her hair no longer whipped back and forth with abandonment. Waverly chanced a quick look at her nails and gave and internal sigh of relief at finding Nicole’s fingers back at their normal, long length.

She gave a quick intake of breath as her panties were ripped from her, the bra following not a second later.

A low growling hiss from the redhead had Waverly’s clit pulsating in painful thumps to the timing of her own heartbeat. She had never imagined a human body could be this turned on.

Waverly couldn’t even think about anything but having Nicole on top of her. Now.

She quickly scrambled backwards towards the pillows and whined a low and long needy sound that had Nicole shredding her own clothing and joining her before the pieces of fabric could flutter to the floor.

The moment Nicole dropped her body down and she felt the full weight of the Vampire pressing against her, Waverly’s mind went completely blank.

A sob broke from her mouth as it was quickly covered by the Vampire, her arms held above her as hands grasped her wrist’s tightly. Waverly’s legs wound around Nicole’s back so strongly that she would have broken a human’s ribs.

Waverly broke the kiss panting and turned her head to the right as far as she could go, whimpering and praying her lover knew what she wanted, what she so desperately needed.

Waverly felt Nicole move closer to her throat, licking from the base to her earlobe as she wailed out unintelligible pleas to the woman above her. Waverly felt Nicole placing delicate kisses along her throat as she began to speak.

“Are you certain, mo chridhe? You feel this pull too, yes? This thing that is larger than ourselves. If you take my mark… neither of us knows what will truly happen. You are not human; you will not be my human servant. You would be so much more; of that I have no doubt. You must be certain mo chridhe. I could not bare to be without you after this if you deny me.”

“And I could not bare to be _with_ you if you deny me this.”

Waverly turned her head to lock eyes with her love as the woman snapped her head up to her.

“Please my love. Complete our bond.”

A howl of unearthly proportions shook the surrounding landscape. Birds took to the sky; squirrels hid in their nests and every animal for miles immediately left the area as a super predator made itself known for the first time in millennia.

Waverly had an entirely different response to her lovers claim. Her back bowed with such a strength that she felt every vertebra pop, her eyes rolled in the back of her skull as every nerve ending lit up as if she had touched a live wire.

Waverly was so far gone that she barely felt Nicole’s fangs slip gently into her jugular, drinking from her mate as if she were the most precious resource on the planet. Nicole’s mouth latched around the wound and a moment later her eyes began to glow with brilliant amber flames.

A warm caramel colored light began to glow within Waverly’s veins, lighting up her body as Nicole’s mark moved throughout her.

Waverly’s own pleasure seemed to become amplified by Nicole’s own, as if they were experiencing a feedback loop of some sort. She felt Nicole move her arms underneath of her back and spread her own knees outwards, forcing Waverly’s to open fully, leaving her completely open to the redhead.

Waverly’s hand found its way into Nicole’s hair and the other braced across her upper back, effectively pinning Nicole to her throat.

Both women began to rock into each other, the sheets beneath them slick and cool, allowing their body’s to seamlessly move as one. The air around them began to thicken and warm while the sweat beaded up on Waverly’s chest and forehead.

She could feel the whipcord muscles above her flexing as Nicole’s hips began to circle and snap forward into her pussy. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing through the bedchamber and the scent of sweat, vanilla and rainfall permeated the air.

Waverly felt Nicole move her hand down between her legs, circling two fingers around her weeping opening.

“Yes! YES Nicole, baby _please!_ ”

Waverly loosened her hold around Nicole and lifted her legs up. She grabbed the backs of her knees and placed both legs on Nicole’s shoulders, all without disturbing the fangs buried in her neck.

Waverly felt Nicole move her fingers back to her hole and not a moment later her eyes slammed shut as her wail pierced the air, her pussy swallowing Nicole’s long, thick fingers in one brutal thrust.

 _“_ Ungh! FUCK!”

Nicole set a ruthless pace, her fingers retreating only to slam back in a split second later with as much force as Waverly could take. It was borderline painful and inhuman the way her body was bent in nearly two as the Vampire pounded into her cunt with a single-minded ferociousness.

Waverly grabbed onto any part of Nicole she could as her clit throbbed in time with the thrusts, the sounds her pussy was making became borderline indecent as the smell of sex began to flood the air with their combined pheromones.

‘ _So fucking good… so fucking good… oh my god…’_

‘ _FUCK! Waves…. Baby…’_

Waverly was so far gone in the pleasure wracking her body that she did not realize they were speaking without words. The arousal thrumming through her body overshadowed her intelligent mind, causing her to grunt and mewl with the force of Nicole's thrusts. Their bond was now complete.

_‘Don’t stop baby, fuck Nicole don’t you fucking stop’_

_‘I won’t… I can’t… fuck… you feel so good… you taste so good’_

_‘Harder baby! I need to feel every inch of you my love… ungh… **fuck** Nicole **please**!’_

Waverly felt Nicole shift as her leg moved behind her arm, causing her to impale Waverly at a depth she had yet to experience. Her eyes rolled back, and keening sobs began to pour from her mouth.

The squeaking of the bed, the humidity of the air and the smell of vanilla on the rain turned into a white noise background symphony as Nicole moved deeper into her body than ever before. Her fingers were hitting a spot within Waverly that she didn’t realize existed as her toes began to rhythmically curl and her muscles began to spasm without her consent.

Waverly could taste blood in her mouth where she had bitten her own tongue from the sheer physicality of Nicole fucking her. The slaps of their thighs echoed loudly through the room as the squelching noises from their mixed juices created a beat of pure, unbridled pleasure.

Waverly could feel it coming. Her entire focus shifted down to that delicious point within her body, right where Nicole’s fingertips hit every time she plunged into her sopping wet core.

The pleasure spread outwards with every thrust, through every muscle and settled in her lower back. This ethereal creature had officially turned Waverly into a wanton, quivering mass whose higher brain function could only repeat one word: _‘Please… please… please…’_

Waverly felt Nicole’s mouth unexpectedly clamp down on her throat, causing a piercing ark of pleasure to shoot from her throat to her toes, curling them and wrenching scream after scream from Waverly’s throat as her orgasm slammed into her with the force of an atom bomb.

Waverly felt a shift so profound in her subconsciousness that she was certain her soul had left her body. Every fiber of her being was attuned to the spot where those precious fangs were attached to and where those exquisite fingers were pressing so fully inside of her.

Waverly knew her life had fundamentally changed. Not just in the ways of the mark, but something far more important. A stray thought managed to cross her mind as she was suspended in this moment of pure bliss.

She knew the person she saw looking back at her this morning would be far different than the one she saw the next time she looked in the mirror. Waverly knew this moment had changed her soul; it had finally found its mate.

She took in a deep lungful of air as she felt the crest of her release break. Every nerve ending lit up and a slow building tingle moved from her scalp to her toes and back again.

Her muscles spasmed as shooting arcs of pleasurable lightning shot from deep within her pussy outwards, flowing out beyond her body and slamming back into her like a solid force. She felt Nicole huffing open mouthed against her throat as her body rhythmically seized and releases.

Waverly realized the “feed back loop” must still be active as she felt pleasure moving through her body every time Nicole’s tensed up. She could feel the waves of the orgasm move from Nicole’s body into her own and back again into her lover’s.

Their bodies slowed down over long, aching minutes. Waverly uncrossed her legs and allowed them to fall to the bed beside Nicole’s body. Her limp arms joined them a moment later and she felt her lover’s fang retreat from her neck.

Nicole spent long minutes lapping at the wound as their bodies twitched occasionally from the aftershocks from the most powerful orgasms they had ever experienced.

Waverly felt Nicole gently removed her fingers from her still weeping hole and watched as she brought them to her mouth. Waverly felt a small, almost painful throbbing in her clit at the action as a loud purring rumbled throughout the room as her lover tasted her for the first time.

“What _was_ that Nicole?”

Waverly knew her voice sounded higher and wavered a bit, but she couldn’t help it after such a physical and emotional release. She nearly purred herself when Nicole moved upwards to take her in her arms and pull the sheets over their cooling bodies.

‘ _Well, my cooling body anyways.’_

_‘Was that a Vampire joke, mo chridhe?’_

‘ _I couldn’t help it. I thought it was fu… wait. Your lips weren’t moving. I’m staring right at you.’_

_‘Very astute my love.’_

Waverly felt Nicole’s body shift as she chuckled.

‘ _We are linked now Waverly. Just as I am to my shifters.’_

_‘Oh! Right. The mark. What else might…’_

Waverly sat up quickly as a thought entered her mind, one that caused her hands to fly around her faced as she spoke.

“Wait. Did you do THAT with _Wynonna?!?_ And those other ones too?? Nicole! Why are you laughing?!”

“I did not sleep with any of them, mo chridhe. This is a vastly different mark. This is a mating bite. Theirs is a soul bond. I can speak with them in my mind as well, but with you, it is much deeper.”

“Oh. Right. Ok, well, don’t scare me like that.”

“I shall endeavor not too, my love.”

Waverly placed her head back on Nicole’s chest and ran her fingers down chiseled arms as she contemplated what had happened over the past twenty-four hours.

“Nicole?”

“Yes, mo chridhe?”

“What happens now?”

Waverly felt Nicole’s body still for a moment before her hand shifted and her fingers began to run through Waverly’s hair.

“Which part worries you, my love?”

“Um… what about us?”

“Us, mo chridhe?”

“Yeah, us. What happens with us?”

“Well… what do you wish to happen to us?”

Waverly bit her lip as she contemplated the innocently asked question.

“I… I always wanted to see the world. To travel and visit museums and learn about cultures. Can… can we travel?”

Waverly felt Nicole smile against her hair as she answered her.

“We will travel to the ends of the earth and back.”

“What about money? And places to stay?”

Waverly shook as Nicole’s chuckles became a bit louder.

“That is not something that should ever worry you. I have more than enough for many lifetimes. And I do not mean a human’s lifespan, mo chridhe.”

“And what about that?”

Waverly snapped her head up and stared into Nicole’s loving, caramel-colored eyes.

“What about when I die Nicole? What will you do then?”

She watched as Nicole’s face turned to stone, only to sweetly smile at her a moment later. Waverly felt her heart lurch in her chest as she realized how breathtaking Nicole was when she was happy.

“We are life-mates now Waverly. The only time one of us will die is when the other does. This means that I will not have to be without you, nor you without me. For as long as we both walk this Earth. You felt it from the moment we met. It intensified so quickly because I chose to lower my shields. My sire passed along the ability to mask myself completely from others. No one can feel my presence if I do not wish them too. No matter how powerful they are or how close they may be. I can allow that to go both ways, so I do not feel the essence or emotions of others, as was the case when I first met you. You are now immune to that now, because of the mark.”

Waverly laid her head back down on Nicole’s chest and played with her fingers as she contemplated all she had said. They could go anywhere, do anything and be together forever. But something was bothering her that she couldn’t put her finger on. Something was…

“VAMPIRES!”

Waverly felt Nicole jump as she screamed her fear to her lover.

“Are we playing I spy, darling? Very well… hmm… something pink and juicy.”

Waverly smacked Nicole’s hand as it began to move up her inner thigh. The redhead chuckled and placed a tender kiss on her temple.

“No, smartass. Vampires. What about other Vampires? Masters of the Cities? What do they call them…? A kiss! A Vampire Kiss! What about those? Are they going to hurt us?”

Waverly watched as Nicole became very pensive as she contemplated her words.

“I am the first Childe of Vittorio, one of the two Vampires that all descended from. The mother of darkness, the other, is in a deep, magical sleep. My father is somewhere in the world, I really do not wish to find out where, and there are no others on the council or anywhere else, except for a handful that I trust, who know I exist. He hid me from all of them. I was to be… his silver bullet, so to speak.”

Waverly moved her hands up and ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair slowly and with purpose. She watched as Nicole’s eyes focused back on her as if wading backwards through her memories.

“I have not only the ability to walk in the sun, but also the ability to mask my presence from all supernatural beings, much like my father. Another Vampire would be able to tell he was masking his presence if they were close enough to him, mine is a touch different, however. When I mask myself, my presence is indistinguishable from that of a human. It allows me to move through cities undetected.”

Waverly thought about everything Nicole told her as she continued playing with Nicole’s hair. She bit her lip as she moved her hand subconsciously down to Nicole’s chest and began circling her fingers around her nipple.

“So basically, you’re saying that we can go anywhere we want to go without being bothered or hunted? But what about the shifters? Wynonna?”

Waverly began gently tugging and twisting Nicole’s nipple.

“The… my lycanthropes are unique. I found each of them on their deathbeds throughout the years. Wynonna was the first. She had been infected by the Lycanthrope but had yet to shift. The plague would have killed her before she had the chance to. Her body had been ravaged for weeks by the black death before she had been bitten. I forced her beast to the surface, as well as to take my mark.”

Waverly heard Nicole’s voice hitch as she tugged her nipple a bit harder than she meant too. She laid her head down on the Vampire’s chest and smirked as the other woman continued talking.

“The other four joined us over the last few centuries. Wynonna bit them and I forced them to turn, the same as I did with her. They were all destined for death. I gave them a choice and they chose to live. Anyone who knew them are long dead. Jeremy, the youngest of them, keeps up with new identities for us as the years progress. He will eventually do the same for you.”

Waverly paused her movements for a moment as the reality of her new life suddenly set in. She realized she would outlive her family, friends, and anyone she had ever known. Her life and soul were now intertwined with Nicole’s. She would only die if Nicole did.

“Are you alright, mo chridhe?"

Waverly took a moment to focus on her feelings. Her hand resuming its compulsory need to touch Nicole. 

“I get to be with you forever?”

Waverly raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the now serene smile on Nicole’s face.

“Yes. Even when you do all that you can to anger me, I will still want you by my side for eternity, my love.”

“…”

“It’s alright, mo chridhe. It took me a moment to recognize what you were doing when we met, but the moment I dropped my walls, it was as if your emotions were shining as bright as a spotlight. Is it safe to assume you learned throughout the years that honeyed words will draw more prey than sour insolence?”

“That’s one way to put it, I guess. Are you this smart because your super old or are you just that intelligent?”

Waverly squealed as Nicole suddenly flipped them over and now rested comfortably between Waverly’s legs, looking down into her eyes with a tenderness that no one would ever suspect a Vampire to be capable of.

“I like to stay one step ahead of the humans and other supernatural creatures. It behooves a predator to know their prey.”

Waverly gasped as Nicole began to gently thrust into her at such an angle that she felt their clits rubbing together on each stroke.

“Oh? Do you consider me to be prey, my love?”

Waverly arched her back as her nipples were pulled and twisted as Nicole’s mouth began a slow descent down her body. Her tongue lashing and teeth nipping along the curves and valleys she found along her route.

Nicole moved quickly yet efficiently towards the prize waiting below.

Waverly’s eyes rolled back as a short, high pitched moan shot out at the feeling of her lover's tongue suddenly flicking her clit with wild abandonment. Waverly shivered as Nicole suddenly moved her tongue downwards, licking from the bottom of Waverly’s opening to the top, swirling around her clitoris with a lazy, yet hard, pressure.

Waverly let out a ‘humph’ of frustration as that talented tongue left her nether regions for a moment to answer her earlier question.

“Mmm… at first, yes. I had my walls up so tightly that I could not feel you, mo chridhe. I did not know you were my mate. But after? The moment you walked away from me and I dropped them? You were no longer prey in my eyes. In that moment, you became my equal.”

Waverly felt her groin began to tighten as long, thick fingers probed her entrance, rimming her hole as they gathered up her juices that had already begun to flow from her.

Nicole’s head dipped down for a moment, breathing in deeply and sucking one of her pussy lips into her mouth, nipping it just enough to make Waverly’s stomach and thighs clench in excited arousal.

“I knew you were to be my mate, Waverly. That you were the other half of me. That we would become bonded in all ways, forever destined to travel this world side by side. I will show you, Waverly. I will show you all that you have missed and things you cannot imagine that exist. We will forge our own destiny’s together, mo chridhe. A hundred lifetimes. A thousand. Starting right now.”

Waverly released a long, guttural moan as Nicole sheathed herself once again, deeply, into her tight pussy. Nicole’s tongue began to flicker and lick every inch of Waverly’s sex that she could find.

She took Waverly’s clit into her mouth and encircled it with her long tongue, bobbing slightly up and down as she lightly sucked it. Waverly’s hips began to move in time with Nicole’s fingers as they thrust upwards towards that magical spot she had found earlier that seemed to suck the breath from Waverly's lungs with every swipe. She looked down to gaze deeply into the caramel-honey-colored browns of her lover’s.

Waverly felt her chest expand and a wave of happiness and joy that she never knew could exist crashed brightly through her body. She had no choice but to let loose a string of joyous laughter as she made love with the Vampire who owned her heart. A thousand lifetimes? Waverly couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
